Naruto Another Tale
by maddogg91
Summary: A tale set in Land of Whirlpool


**NARUTO: A different tale by Xero the Aokaze**

Setting: Land of the Whirlpool (reformed)

Main Characters: (others to be revealed as the story progresses)

**Team 3**

Neromaru Kazaruku: Age 12, an extremely lazy but talented ninja who feels he should end missions quickly in order to go back to sleep.

Yuuki Lorasa: Age 12, a genius ninja who tries to keep to in solitude but usually is pulled to talk due to Neromaru lazy actions.

Suta Isochi: Age 12, a loud mouth kunoichi with skills in genjutsu, she usually is the cause for her team getting caught doing espionage missions.

Maruni Tama: Age 26, the Jonin leader of team Maruni, he's very intelligent sometimes puzzling his students and others using huge words

**Team 4**

Fuu Uzumaki: Age 12, Male loud ninja similar to Naruto because he's Kushina's nephew and Naruto's cousin

Robert Nezumi: Age 12, Male Genin ninja, a genius ninja with a bloodline limit to stretch and manipulate his muscle to form a rubber like effect.

Hanabara Owaski: Age 12, Female Genin ninja, sensor type ninja

**Team 2**

Cѐfa Kumo: Age 13, Male ninja from the kumo clan who specializes in a special plant hidden technique, also a medical ninja

Jisuke Hinoko: Age 13, Male ninja uses genjutsu

Aesha Fushikara: Age 13, Female Ninja, expert in taijutsu and known as the fastest ninja in Land of the Whirlpool

**Others**

Arietta Inoue: Age 22, Female Chuunin, academy teacher, has high hopes for the new graduating class

Sake: Age 24, Male Chuunin, academy teacher

**Chapter 1: The Laziest Ninja**

**(At the whirlpool ninja academy)**

Arietta: (yells) NEROMARU!!! Wake up

Neromaru: zzz…five more minutes

Arietta: (yells) I am not your mother, I am your teacher and this is an important lesson if you want to graduate from the academy, the final test is tomorrow and Sake-kun isn't as lenient as I am.

Neromaru: I'll be fine, what could be so hard about a simple ninjutsu test and physical assessment

Yuuki: You do know since this is the final test, genjutsu is also a requirement for passing…

Neromaru: Gen…genjutsu

Robert: And as it stands… you are in last in the class standings for genjutsu

Neromaru: Bah…

Arietta: So just pay attention

Yuuki: (Idiot…)

Arietta: Now genjutsu affects a person sen

Neromaru: (Ok, I just got to stay woke somehow, gotta find something fun to do until the end of the class)

Arietta: Dispelling the jutsu requires… (The idiot fell asleep again) Neromaru wake up!!!

Neromaru: Uh… (Oh right, sleeping is fun for me…)

Arietta: See me after class

**(After class)**

Arietta: You three are the worst in the current standings

Fuu: I can't help it; I have trouble sitting still in your boring classes Arietta-sensei

Arietta: What did you say Fuu?

Suta: Wait a minute; I'm in the bottom three in the standings, I'm one of the top ninjas in genjutsu

Neromaru: You're probably failing because you're too flat chested to make a decent kunoichi

Suta: What?

Neromaru: I mean look at Arietta-sensei, she has a smoking hot body, and don't say it's because of age, I mean Hana-chan is a least a B-cup

Suta: Neromaru you're such a pervert

Arietta: *Hits the three over the head*

Suta: Ow, what was that for

Arietta: You three shouldn't be talking right now, I'd hate to see you three again next year so you are gonna help each other pass

Fuu: How are we going to help each other pass?

Arietta: By supplemented each other weaknesses, Neromaru you're excellent at Ninjutsu and pretty good at Taijutsu but the worst at Genjutsu, Fuu you need book knowledge for the written part of the test, and Suta your Taijutsu skills are lacking and you need to focus on discipline on the field.

Fuu: I'm still confused on how we can help each other

Neromaru: …, *sigh* What she means is, today we have to teach each other, which means I'm not going to have any time to relax

Suta: You slept through the whole class…I'd say that's pretty relaxing

Neromaru: So I'm working with an idiot and a loud mouth flat chest

Suta and Fuu: And we're working with the laziest guy in the whirlpool village

Arietta: You three figure out what you need to help each other, I have planning to do for the graduation ceremonies coming up and hopefully I can include your names…

**(Later on, near the Whirlpool training grounds)**

Fuu: Ok, first off were gonna work on my studies

Suta: Wait a minute who put you in charge

Fuu: I'm clearly the most gifted ninja here

Suta: Gifted??? You're at the bottom of the list

Fuu: I am?

Suta: Somehow you manage to fall below Neromaru

Fuu: Rankings don't mean anything, here we'll vote on the leader

Suta: Neromaru, you're the deciding vote… who should lead our study grou…

Neromaru: zzz

Suta: (He's sleep again; I'll give him a reason to wake up)

Neromaru: zzz (where the hell am I? Huh Arietta-sensei? Wait what happened to you, your body is all wrong) Gah…what a nightmare

Suta: Genjutsu complete

Neromaru: You had me in genjutsu??? Don't ever make Arietta sensei's sexy body swell like that, geez I almost thought I was going to die from depression

Suta: (This guy is seriously a pervert)

Fuu: Hey Neromaru, don't you think I should lead our study group?

Neromaru: What? Hell no

Fuu: *sulks*

Neromaru: Women are usually better at these things…don't get down on yourself

Suta: Well it's settled, I'm leading this workshop

Neromaru: Workshop?

Suta: First, we're going to practice Taijutsu since both of you are great at it somehow, then Genjutsu and lastly studies

Fuu: Why am I last?

Neromaru: Sound good *yawns* whatever sends me home fastest

Fuu: Do you ever stop thinking about sleep?

**(Back at the academy)**

Sake: Arietta-chan just give it up, those kids will never pass the test

Arietta: Unlike you I hold all my students to the best standards, they will be ready tomorrow

Sake: I'll let you believe that but I want to test them

Arietta: Just don't do something reckless

Sake: Here's the plan, we dress as random shinobi's and pretend to attack them using genjutsu and taijutsu and overall ninja situations they've learned in their studies…If they happen to pass I'll put more trust in them *Transforms*

Arietta: That's actually a good plan, *Transforms*, they're at the training grounds let's go

**(Somewhere outside of the land of whirlpool)**

???: Land of whirlpool, I thought that place was destroyed Nao

Nao: Apparently, they manage to escape after the after the third ninja war, Kareem

Kareem: I have a sudden urge to fight, I wonder if we can scoop up some random ninjas in fight

Nao: Just remember to stay away from ninjas with vest; let's try to find some Genin to pick on

Kareem: Right!

**(Back at training grounds)**

Neromaru: This study group thing work out pretty well

Suta: Yeah, even Fuu is getting the hang of the ninja knowledge

Fuu: Hehe

**(Trees near Training grounds)**

Kareem: Hey Nao, I found some kids over here

Nao: Excellent, this should be fun

Kareem: Can't wait to see them squirm *Ninja Art Oozing Illusion*

**(Training grounds)**

Neromaru: Ok we can pretty much rap this study group up

Suta: What the hell, Neromaru your hand is bubbling

Fuu: Wait Suta your foot is bubbling

Neromaru: Is this a Genjutsu?

Suta: Must be a high level genjutsu because I couldn't avoid it, let me try dispelling it *dispel* didn't work

Kareem: *laughs* Silly girl, did you think you could easily dispel my jutsu

Fuu: Who the hell are you?

Neromaru: Is someone attacking the village

Suta: Neromaru watch out!!!

Kareem: Me and you kid *Kicks Neromaru*

Fuu:*Trys to run after Neromaru*

Suta: Wait a minute Fuu, its obvious there is another person somewhere or else he wouldn't have gave up his position and solo'd Neromaru

Nao: Pretty good little girl, How will you handle this? *Clone Jutsu*

Suta: There are 5 of her

Fuu: Crap, a clone jutsu, *charges at one and punches but phases through*

Suta: Fuu, remember clone jutsu creates illusions, focus and find the real one

Fuu: Right, *throws 5 shurikens*, none of them are her

Nao: *Appears behind Suta* you're finished

Suta: *Spin kicks Nao*

Nao: *Blocks* your too weak missy, should've spent more time training then chasing boys *grabs her by the hair and arm*

Fuu: (Damn what should I do?)

Neromaru: Suta!

Kareem: Hey kid you might want to pay attention

Neromaru: Huh *arm disappears* My arm

Kareem: Time to finish this *is kicked* guh

Neromaru: Just kidding, you think I'd be caught in an attack like this

Kareem: ?

Nao: I should've handled that kid, whatever I'll just kill his little friend right here *stabs Suta with a kunai* *cut up by wind from suta's clone*

Fuu: Suta!!!

Suta: *disappears*

Nao: A shadow clone???

Fuu: Hehe *disappears*

Kareem: What the hell is going on? *Is punched by Neromaru but blocks* Fool *stabs him with a kunai* gah *cut up by wind from Neromaru's clone* no a wind shadow clone, how did I not notice, we're also in a genjutsu

Suta: Well looks like they figured it out

Neromaru: Heh, Nice work Suta, Fuu ready to finish these guys

Nao: How did we get tricked by a bunch of kids?

**(Trees near Training grounds)**

Arietta: Wait a minute who are those two?

Sake: I guess someone beat us to it

Arietta: Let's go help them

Sake: I think they can handle it, they've already broke the genjutsu that was cast against them

Arietta: I guess you trust my students now

**(Training grounds)**

Nao: Who are you three?

Suta: I am the most beautiful kunoichi in training Suta Isochi

Fuu: Fuu Uzumaki, the most talented ninja in the world

Neromaru: And I am Neromaru Kazaruku, possibly the laziest ninja in this village, and you're prolonging the time I have before I can sleep…

Kareem: I will not lose to some kids *Suiton: Water wave*

Neromaru, Suta & Fuu: *dodges*

Nao: *Doton: Rock Spires*

Neromaru: *pushes Fuu and Suta out the way and gets hit*

Suta: *Rushes at Nao and punches her*

Nao: You know you're too weak, *jumps backwards* *falls into a pit of quicksand* uh quicksand?

Kareem: Damn it they caught her in genjutsu

Fuu: Hey, you have me to worry about right now *rushes at Kareem*

Kareem: You're an idiot; you probably could've got off a sneak attack *Suiton: Water Wave*

Fuu: *Is hit* heh got ya!!!

Kareem: ?,

Neromaru: *Futon: Air Bullet*

Kareem: He distracted me *Hits and falls*

Suta: My taijutsu skills may not be much but my Genjutsu easily supplements it *throws shurikens at Nao*

Nao: *screams and falls to the ground*

Sake & Arietta: *Appears* we'll take it from here

Neromaru: Damn it more of them, *Futon Air bullet*

Fuu: *Charges at Sake*

Sake & Arietta: Wait a minute!!! *dodges* It's us *untransforms*

Suta: Sensei?

Neromaru: Oh wait is this all your doing Sake-sensei

Arietta: Actually I don't know who these guys are, they look like rouge genins

Sake: Wow you guys took out genin level ninja, (I guess Arietta was right)

Neromaru: The study group allowed us to work on our weaknesses

Sake: Any way nice work, take a break, we'll take these two in for questioning

Neromaru: Good, now I can sleep

Suta: You unbelievable…

Neromaru: Thanks I think my skills are good too…

Fuu: That's not what she meant

**(Next, day at the academy)**

Sake: I'm now gonna announce the results from the test, the top 3 scores were, Yuuki Lorasa with a perfect score in all four sections, Robert Nezumi with a 98%, and… Neromaru Kazaruku with a 95%

Robert: (He passed…and scored 3% less than I did no less, what the hell happened in a day)

Yuuki: (He probably didn't hear it though)

Fuu: (Amazing is he ever woke…)

Suta: (How the hell are you sleeping right now?)

Sake: (I can't believe he's graduating at the third highest…) Erhem… anyway you guys are all officially ninjas now, tomorrow you will be assigned to Jonin leaders

**CHAPTER 1: END**

**|Spoilers for Chapter 2|**

Maruni: I'm going to put you through the ultimate measurement of proficiency, I'm afraid you three might not subsist.

Neromaru: What? I didn't understand anything you said

Maruni: Clearly this experience is going to exceedingly problematical for you then

Neromaru: What?

Maruni: Just stop talking and pay attention to me and I will endeavor to endow you diminutive terminologies so that you won't be behind

Neromaru and others: …

**Next Time: Team 3's Ultimate Test**

**12.12.09**

**Story By: Xero the Aokaze of Deadly_Gods**


End file.
